This Crazy Life of Mine
by FairyTailLover671
Summary: At Ouran, 2 girls, who are sisters, are coming to start their first days there. No their not twins, but our favorite pair of twins (if their your favorite) fall for the one their age! Follow the story of life of the youngest sister as she experiences... Love, Hate, and possibly Adventure! This is my first fanfic. Disclaimer I don't own Ouran High school Host Club
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Sorry if this is horrible its my first story. Anyway here it is hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Wake up! You can't be late on your first day!"

After a few minutes I finally got up and got ready. When I got downstairs I saw my older sister, Hoshimi, at the table eating breakfast. I said "Hi" and quickly ate breakfast then went outside. Our chauffeur was already waiting to take us to school. After a few minutes, the car stopped, and we got out. When we got to school, there were two people standing in the front.

One of them walked up to us and said "Hello my name is Haruhi Fujioka." Then bowed to me

"Hello my name is Kaya Chinen. Are you a girl?" I asked after I smiled and bowed to Haruhi

Haruhi looked at me with a shocked expression on her face then smiled and nodded.

Kaoru's POV

"Where is Haruhi?" Hikaru asked me

"Don't you remember, she volunteered to show the new kid around" I answered

"Oh yeah." Hikaru replied

We were really bored since Haruhi wasn't here, so that we can mess with her.

Suddenly, the door opened and Haruhi walked in with another girl.

"Class this is our new student Kaya Chinen. Does anyone have any questions for Kaya?" The teacher asked while looking around the classroom.

A few people rose their hands and the teacher called on a few.

"Where did you come from?" One person asked

"I moved here from Germany." She replied

The rest of the people asked their questions and then the teacher announced, "Kaya your seat will b in front of Kaoru, Kaoru please raise your hand."

I wasn't paying attention, so the teacher had to say it again. I then raised my hand.

Kaya saw my raised hand and walked to her seat in front of me.

At the end of class, Hikaru asked me; if I wanted to follow the new girl to her locker to introduce ourselves. So I said yes.

Hikaru and I waited for Kaya to leave the classroom, so we can follow her to her locker, to introduce ourselves.

Kaya's POV

I left the classroom to go to my locker and get my lunch, so that I can eat lunch with Haruhi in the classroom.

When I got to my locker, I unlocked it and searched for my lunch. I finally found it and closed my locker, then I turned around and jumped when I saw two people looking down at me.

Finally one of them spoke "Hi I'm Kaoru Hitachin and this is my older brother Hikaru."

"Hello my name is Kaya Chinen."

"Where are you going to eat your lunch?" Hikaru asked

"I'm going to eat in the classroom with Haruhi."

"Oh ok bye." The two boys said in complete unison while waving to me

I waved back while heading to the classroom.

When I got in the classroom I saw Haruhi reading our school book

I asked why she was doing that.

"Because we have a test tomorrow." she replied

I started to mentally freak out so I decided I'll study at the end of school.

At the end of school

Kaya's POV

I couldn't find a quiet place to study in all the libraries.

But I did find a door marked **Music Room 3**. I clutched the door handle and opened the door. Suddenly a hand full of rose petals were thrown at my face.

* * *

**Ok so here it is sorry if it was horrible. :( Please review maybe I could change a few things I don't. Well Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Anyway here it is hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of This Crazy Life of Mine!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Previously on the last chapter

Kaya's POV

I couldn't find a quiet place to study in all of the librarys.

But I did find a door marked "Music Room 3." I clutched the door handle and opened the door. Suddenly a hand full of rose petals were thrown in my face.

* * *

Kaya's POV

When I was able to see, I immediatly saw Haruhi.

"Hi Haruhi!" I yelled while waving

Haruhi's POV

When the rose petals cleared I saw who it was and all I could think was you poor girl.

Suddenly Kaya yelled to me while waving

Then all of the host turned to me except Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kyoya of course.

"Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, isn't this the new girl in your class?" Kyoya asked

"Yes Senpai" I responded

"What do you know about her?"

"Her name is Kaya Chinen, her older sister, Starlight Chinen is a second year class A, and Kaya sits next to Kaoru in class."

"Thank you, Haruhi."

"Your welcome, Kyoya Senpai. But doesn't that mean her older sister is in your class?"

"Yes."

"You mean she is the sister of Starlight!?" Asked Tamaki Everyone sweatdropped while thinking 'You dummy!'

While all of this was happening Kaya seemed to be dumbfounded.

Then, Tamaki senpai went up to Kaya and started to ask her questions.

Kaya started to be freaked out by his actions, so I walked up to him and told him that he was scaring. As usual he got sad and went to a corner to start growing mushrooms.

While Tamaki senpai was doing that Kaya asked me what this was but before I got to answer Hunny answered instead.

Kaya's POV

"The Ouran High School Host Club?"

"Yup!"

I started backing up to the door but when I tried opening it, I found out it was locked!

Then I remembered I had to go home and study.

"Why is the door locked!? I have to go home to study!" I yelled

Finally the door unlocked and I ran out of there.

Kaoru's POV

We all just stared as Kaya ran out. Even Tamaki senpai stopped growing mushrooms to look at her.

"What's up with her?" Hikaru asked

"That's not the real question. The real question is who always locks the door?" Haruhi said

Then everyone turned their heads to Kyoya and sweatdropped.

But he didn't even look up at us he was to busy writing who knows what in his book.

* * *

**Aaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd DONE! Sorry I took long to publish this chapter I didn't know what to do.:( Anyway please make my day by Favoriting, Following, and review. If you give me an idea I might use it in future chapters. I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
